Pawn or Queen
by A Scribbler
Summary: Gaz and Zim start to pretend to like one another to annoy Dib, however, Zim starts to like it a little too much, what's happening to him? Is she a pawn in his game, or does he want her as his Queen? ZaGr. Sequel is Invader Zim The Musical!
1. Chapter 1: A change of mind

Dib was grinning to himself as the rain poured down. With Gaz trailing behind him, the he marched towards Skool and found himself chuckling at the thought of his alien nemesis trying to leave the house without sizzling in his shoes. Ha! That would teach him to mess with planet Earth! Victory for the human race! It was only a matter of time before Zim screwed up, then the whole world would see! No more being accused of insanity, soon it would be him, Dib, who people would believe! Not some moronic space-boy!

"You're talking to yourself again." Gaz snapped from under her umbrella.

"Oh, well, maybe I was talking to you." Dib pointed out, terrible at lying.

She arched an eyebrow, "Whatever..."

He sighed, maybe his little sister was just too young to appreciate his genius in the paranormal. In fact, he didn't understand why she didn't try and help him out more. She knew what Zim was and what he planned to do. Didn't she care? Didn't she want to protect her own kind? Ah well, it didn't matter, the world would be safe for now, as long as he was around to save it!

As they approached the skool, there was a strange smell in the air. Mixed in with the smell of damp and wet grass was also a hint of smoke and ash. Strange, it was pouring down, how could a fire be burning outdoors? Oh, there was the answer.

Just outside the skool doors, Zim was scrubbing his horribly singed green skin with a towel that he had pulled from his PAK. Dib smirked and sprinted up the steps towards his enemy.

"What's wrong Zim? A little rain dampening your mood?"

Zim span around, his eyes narrowed in hatred, "I don't know how you planned this, Dib-human, but mark my words you will pay!"

Dib almost pitied him, "It's the weather Zim, it changes on it's own, I had nothing to do with this one."

"LIAR!"

Zim lunged and wrapped his hands around Dibs neck, the pair went tumbling backwards down the steps and into the open past a few other children having a mud-ball fight.. Instantly, Zims kin started smoking. Dib shuddered as he actually felt Zims skin sizzling beneath the slick black gloves. Zim cried out in agony and sprinted back to the shelter by the skool entrance, desperately wiping himself with the towel. Dib jumped to his feet and grinned in triumph.

"Not so tough now, are you space-boy!"

"You wait, Dib, when you least expect it, I'll exterminate you like the little bug you are!"

"Sure, I'd like to see that!"

Zim eyes him warily, "Really?

Dib rolled his eyes "I was being sarcastic, Zim..."

Their argument was interrupted by cried of laughter as the students throwing balls of soaking mud at one another came ever closer. Dib quickly ducked as one came flying his way, narrowly avoiding it. The bell rang from above, demanding everyone to march inside for the first class of the day.

Dib gritted his teeth and started to walk past Zim and enter the building when he remembered that Gaz was supposed to be right behind him. He turned around in time to see his sister strolling casually up the playground path, her umbrella balanced on her shoulder and Game-Slave in hand. She was getting awfully close to those kids throwing mud. Was she even aware? No, she was too involved in her game.

Just then, one of the kids stooped down and scooped a handful of gloopy, dripping mud from a puddle and threw it full force towards his friend. The other child skilfully ducked. The mud was free to fall where it may. And it was heading right for Gaz.

"Gaz!" Dib cried, "Look out!"

She looked up to glare at him, and then noticed why he had been shouting. Her eyes narrowed in anger and she tilted her umbrella forward to shield herself. She braced herself fr the impact, but felt nothing. Everything was deadly quiet.

She propped up her umbrella and peered out from under it. Zim was standing in front of her, one arm thrust towards her defensively and the other pushed out in front of him. In his fist, he was clutching he ball of mud. It dripped through his fingers and ran down his arm. Just then, he noticed what he had done, and how his skin was sizzling in agony. His eyes darted between the mud, Gaz and then at Dib, whose jaw had pretty much hit the floor by this point.

"AGH!" Zim shrieked, both in agony and fear, throwing the mud to the ground and pushing past them to get inside.

Gaz shrugged and went back to her game, making her way towards the skool. As she past Dib, he finally collected himself and followed her inside.

"Gaz, are you oaky?"

"Yeah." she said bluntly, skilfully folding her umbrella with one hand and sliding her game into her pocket with the other, "Now get to class, you're voice is irritating me."

Dib chewed his lip nervously, what had just happened? Did Zim try and protect Gaz? He even ran out into the rain! Hmm... Dib didn't like this, not one bit. What was Zim up to now? He didn't have time to think about it much longer, Ms. Bitters was in an unusually, well, bitter mood that day. So there wasn't much time to think about Zims plans between being reminded about the worlds oncoming doom and having chalk thrown at him for breathing to loudly, or at all.

The day seemed to drag by, but as soon as the final bell rang that afternoon, Dib sprinted outside to wait for his sister. He still couldn't help thinking about what had happened that morning. It didn't make sense, why would Zim put himself in pains way by trying to save Gaz? He didn't like it, not one bit.

Gaz was taking her time. Dib looked around the playground for her, but there was no sign. At least the rain had stopped for now, but dark clouds remained lingering over the skool. Finally, he spotted her leaning against a tree just beyond the skool gates. Her arms were folded in either irritation or boredom, maybe both, and she was talking to -


	2. Chapter 2: An idea

"Gaz!" Dib called, charging towards her and pushing himself between her and his enemy, "What's going on? You leave my sister alone space-boy!"

Zim narrowed his false eyes and sneered, "Idiot human! I was merely explaining my actions from this morning!"

Dib eyed him suspiciously, "Oh really, go on."

He cleared his throat, "Zim has been thinking about how my actions may have been interpreted by an unsuspecting observer. I however did NOT rush to protect the Dib-sister from that earth plaything, but actually intended to seal her 'rain-deflecting' device and clearly stepping in at the wrong time."

Dib folded his arms in suspicion, he had learned not to believe anything that came from Zim, but the creature looked genuine, and it did seem more likely for him to steal something for his own gain. Not to mention he was probably too much of a moron to think about the rain if he was stealing something. Suddenly, Zim arched his brow and tilted his head, looking carefully at Dib.

"Why so worried Dib? You weren't thinking I was proving some _affection_ for the female unit, did you?" he asked, straining the word like it hurt.

"What? NO! I was just, I mean, I don't want your alien diseases spreading!"

Zim could sense the boys agitation, he enjoyed it greatly. It seemed that the Dib was uncomfortable with the idea of him being so close to the female. Why was this? He could use this to his advantage.

He smirked, "Dib-sister, feel honoured as the great ZIM invites you to walk me back to my house!"

His smirk was cut short by her blunt answer, "No."

"What's your game Zim?" Dib asked cautiously.

"No game is being played Dib-filth!"

There was a roar of thunder and the rain started pouring down again. Zim gasped in horror and jumped forward, backing himself into the tree-trunk to avoid the water. He didn't notice how close he was to Gaz and accidently brushed against her umbrella, which she snatched away and opened to cover herself.

Desperation had taken over his tone, "Dib-sibling! Zim commands you to take me home under the shelter of your weather-deflector!"

"No." she said, as bluntly as before.

Dib smirked and folded his arms, "Good luck making it home in one piece, Zim!"

As he walked away, he felt a lump of pride rise in his chest. This day had turned out pretty good after all. Who know, maybe Zim would even melt in the street! Zim hadn't given up though, he called after them once more.

"Dib-sibling! I require you're assistance! I require is like... like... like you need your gaming device!"

Dib rolled his eyes and carried on walking, until he noticed something odd. He turned around and saw that Gaz had frozen in place, her eye twitching uncomfortably. What was wrong with her? In one swift movement, she had turned on her heel and matched back over to Zim, now quivering his bottom lip.

"Gaz! What're you doing?" Dib asked, exasperated.

He watched as she allowed Zim under her umbrella next to her, "He compared himself to the Game-Slave, that's a bold move." she stated simple, "It can't be ignored."

"But he's an alien menace! He's not to be trusted!"

"I'll be home later."

"Bye Dib, see you tomorrow!" Zim called over his shoulder, smirking.

Dib, stunned, watched them walk off down the street. His mouth was hanging open and if it wasn't for the sudden flash of lightening making him jump, and the rain soaking him to his skin, he would most likely have stayed frozen in shock until the next day. He raced home and sat on the sofa by the front door, waiting. He wasn't going to let this one go.

Meanwhile, Zim grew irritated with the turn of events. One minute he was taking pleasure in winding the Dib up by pretending to care for the sibling, and now he had begged for help! Curse this infernal planet and all who live there! No matter, they'd all be bowing to him soon enough. But for now, he was cowering next the Gaz, under her umbrella, horrible close.

"When the world is mine, this... rain... shall be the first thing to go!" he spat.

Gaz rolled her eyes, "Serves you right."

"Explain yourself!" he demanded.

"Only an idiot would go out in this weather when it causes them that much pain. And purposely jumping out into it and catching a mud ball only makes you more of an idiot."

Zim narrowed his eyes, "I was not catching it! I was trying to take this portable shelter, with my amazing superior reflexes I would have managed if without any further suffering, but it seems my reflexes were too great and instead created the illusion that I was protecting you."

She shrugged, "Whatever..."

Her laid back mood unnerved him, "You don't believe ZIM?"

"I just want you to shut up, you're annoying me."

This human was confusing to him, and that meant that she was a threat, "Then why help ZIM?"

She shrugged, "Cuz I knew it would annoy Dib. Why did you ask me to walk you home even before the rain?"

His anger burned, he needed to figure this female out once and for all. She was twisting the truth here. "Because I too knew it would infuriate the Dib-worm. I never intended for you to carry out the deed."

She arched her brow and started walking faster, making him trip over his feet and nearly fall into the rain. But one thing was confusing him.

"If the Dib despises my intentions for world conquest, why does his hatred for Zim grow when I pretend to be... nice..."

Gaz thought about it for a moment, "Maybe because he knows you too well, or maybe he doesn't like the idea of me conversing with the enemy."

"Enemy?" Zim cried, never hearing the word come from her before.

"Yeah, you."

"But you're assisting me!"

"I told you, it annoys Dib, I need more entertainment besides my game, you know."

Zim busied himself with images of the Dib family under his reign, oh how sweet revenge will be. No more confusion or constant traps. He would be the one in charge. He would be the master! Gaz, rolled her eyes as Zim started chuckling to himself. Great, first Dib talking to himself and now this. She thought to herself that she should have just left him to burn in the rain.

The house came into view and she took the time to walk him up to the front door. He ran inside and turned back to face her, but Gaz was already walking back down the street. For a moment, he wished to run after her and steal the shelter for future use, but the rain was too much of a risk. Instead, he shut the door and made his way down to the lower levels of his base. As he took his disguise off, he was thinking carefully.

Hmm, he thought, so the contact between me and the sibling causes the Dib discomfort. The sibling has also figured this out... I could use this!

An image flashed before his eyes. He was walking up to Gaz, smiling and waving, she too turned and returned the warm welcome. The two started laughing and walking off down the road together. Behind them the big-headed one cried out in anguish before his head actually exploded, sending his organs flying everywhere. Victory for Zim! He grinned to himself.

"Computer!" he demanded, "Gather all information on the Dib-sister, I have a plan."


	3. Chapter 3: A sour deal

Over the next few days, Zim made an extra amount of effort to plan his day around the activities of the Dib-sibling. It was the perfect plan. He would simply pretend to befriend the female and then admire as the madness and jealousy over-took the Dib until he was nothing more then a quivering shell. It was perfect! His computer had researched the phrase 'kill them with kindness', he like the sound of that, of he liked it very much!

He did all he felt was necessary to create the illusion. He waved at her when they passes in the corridor, pretend that he was going to sit next to her at lunch before deliberately turning away as soon as Dib looked up, pinning notes to her locker and even handing her leaflets from her favourite gaming magazine about her game offers. As time passes, the frustration and confusion in Dib was more than obvious. However, it also turned out that Dib wasn't the only one getting annoyed.

Zim was on his way home when all of a sudden, a fist shot out from a shrub and sent him reeling to the ground. He looked around, dazed and saw a violet-haired girl in a back dress standing over him. She was glaring down at him and holding her fist ready for another hit.

"WHAT THE IRK?"

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, her voice poisonous.

"Heh? You struck ZIM!"

"I mean, why are you pretending to be my friend? I don't need friends, especially not a whiner like you."

Oh, that's what she meant. He was going to mock her stupidity and praise himself for his superior acting skills when he noticed her expression. It made his blood run cold at the sight of it. Scary...

"I recall you pointing out that any contact between us irritated Dib-worm, I was merely using it to my advantage."

Gaz eyed him suspiciously as he struggled to his feet. A nasty looking bruise was rising on the side of his face. She had to admire her handiwork. But his words ate at her, was he really that desperate to annoy her brother that he was willing to converse with her? Publicly?

"So, all this is just a rouse. You don't actually like me or anything."

Zim couldn't tell if she was sating a fact or asking a question, so he nodded to be on the safe side. There was something about this short little human that made his skin crawl, and not like normal humans do, this was cold and something he didn't like in the least.

"Not bad..." she muttered, finally lowering her fist.

Zim was slightly taken aback, she was praising him? What was her game? He raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his head.

"I'm in." she said, before walking in the opposite direction.

"In? In what?" Zim called desperately.

She turned to face him, "I'll play along. You're doing it all wrong. If you want Dib to be really mad, he as to think this is a two way thing. So I'll play along."

Zim was in shock. Why was she so willing to cooperate with him? She had no realy power to gain, in the end her agreement would only make the Dib easier to defeat, meaning the world would be his all the sooner. She had no idea that she was going against her won kind. Perfect! But still... why? As if she could read his mind, she answered him.

"Dib annoyed me, his voice is like a cheese grater against a chalk board. But, if he's spending more time spying on you to make sure you stay away from me, he himself is staying away. If you get my drift."

Zim though for a moment, "You dare to USE Zim for your own gain?"

"Why not? You're using me."

She had a point there.

"So we use each other. We create his FALSE alliance, I get the pleasure of annoying the Dib, and you get your privacy." he declared, trying to make it sound like it was his idea all along, "I'm a GENIUS!"

Gaz rolled her eyes and strolled away from him, pulling out her game, "Whatever..."

And so the plan continued. Days turned into weeks and if anyone had just arrived on the sense, they would have gotten the impression that the two actually liked each other. However, the extent of Gaz' effort was returning his waves and nodding in acknowledgment. She'd walk in his direction to go home every once in a while, but she did so rarely. After all, there was no reason to over-do it. Plus, most days it was a chore that she couldn't be bothered doing.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Happy

It had been a month and things had gotten from bad to worse. What was going on? One minute Zim was acting like some stalker and now even Gaz was starting to act weird. This was horrible. He had to do something. Dib had noticed the changes in the two for a long time now. He refused to believe that Gaz actually did like Zim, and the obvious deliberate public acts of Zim only proved that he was doing it for attention. But Dib still didn't like it. It was bad enough that Gaz knew that Zim was an alien and not caring, but this was too much. He was so conflicted. Should he just let the two carry on with their mind games, or should he try and separate them as soon as possible?

On the one hand, separating them would mean that they had one in trying to push him over the edge. Not to mention it would give Zim a sick sense of satisfaction and that would mean he would only try harder and who knows where that could lead! But, then again, if he left them too it, who knows what would happen? The fact that they were working together in the first place to get to him, well, got to him. Big time!

He jumped as he heard the door open. Gaz walked in with an unwanted guest trailing behind her. Dib jumped from his seat and forced the alien back through the door and locked it.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then!" Zim called from the other side, thinking it was Gaz that had slammed the door.

"Gaz, this has got to stop, I know you and Zim are trying to mess with me and congratulations, it's working. So can you please stop it, now?"

She eyed him, covering her amusement, "Finally figured it out then?"

"Yes and it needs to stop! He's an alien invader, Gaz, don't you care about your own race?"

"Not really, no."

He shook his head, he should have seen that one coming, "Look, please just tell Zim that enough is enough? I've got enough to cope with without you two making things worse!"

Gaz was grinding her teeth together, her fists clenched inside her pockets. Why was he being so irritating? This deal between her and Zim had backfired completely, now he was more annoying than usual! He was still talking! Every word that he said was like a knife in the ear! Make it stop make it stop make it stop!

"Fine!" she cried, gasping for breath with agitation, "I'll tell him to get lost. Deals off. Now go jump off a cliff."


	5. Chapter 5: What is this?

Gaz sighed as she made her way up to Zims house. She wondered how he was going to take her breaking the deal, but then again, the deal had been broken when her plan for Dib to leave her alone backfired. She knocked on the door and waited. Zims weird robot opened the door, eyes burning scarlet.

"Intruder!" he declared, moving into a battle stance.

"Where's Zim?" she asked, bored.

The red faded into a teal blue and he pointed downwards, "Working."

"Take me to him." she demanded.

"Only if ya dance with me again!" he grinned.

She moved past him and grabbed one arm to spin him around, to which he laughed manically, thinking that she was making a dance move.

"This way SISTA!" he continued, pressing a button that took them into a lift and lowered them down into the labs.

Gaz looked around and saw that Zim was busy working on some machine in the far corner of the room. She marched up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He span around in shock and nearly hit Gaz with his blow torch, she managed to avoid it and glare at him. He swallowed hard and sheepishly switched the device off.

"And what does the Gaz want now?" he asked, trying to cover up his mistake.

"Deals off. Dib's bugging me more than ever so this isn't working."

She turned to leave but he grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her to face him.

"What's this? You dare to go back on a deal with the amazing ZIM? Have you the brain-worms?" he cried.

Gaz honestly had no idea what that meant, but she really didn't care. She just wanted to get home, she was so close to finishing another level on her game she could almost taste it.

"This deal's off. I'm gaining nothing from it and Dib knows. There's no point, it was boring me anyway."

Zim was having none of this. He was enjoying the torment on Dibs face every time he saw some sort of interaction between them. Who cares if this female was getting bored, Zim wanted to annoy the Dib more! She had no right to go back on a deal. Irkens never go back on deals!

"Dishonest human filth!" he declared, clenching his hand tighter around her shoulder.

For a split second, he could have sworn that her eyes turned red in rage. He gulped in fear and instantly released her. She quickly reached up and grabbed one of his feelers on his head and pulled downwards sharply. He lost his balance and tumbled to the floor. As he lay on his back, he looked up and could feel her hand still gripping his antenna. She stooped down, dangerously close to him and said both calmly and threateningly:

"Ever call me that again, and it will be the last thing you ever do."

She released him, letting his head fall back onto the floor and left him there. He stared after her as she vanished inside the elevator. For a moment, he just lay there. She dared to touch Zims antenna? Back on Irk, that was the highest level of disrespect and invasion of personal space! Of course the human had no clue of this, but still...

The throbbing pain in his antenna still lingered, but he couldn't shake the extra feeling that came with it. It was like, it was hurting, and yet he wanted to feel more of it. The way she was so to the point and blunt. She scared him. He had never feared anyone before. Why did he wish to be man-handled in such a way by this worm-baby female that caused him fear? It made no sense. That's it, he was infected! She did something to him!

"Computer, do a body analysis on ZIM! What has the human done to me?"

A wave of red beams shot down from the computers monitor and hovered over Zims skin.

GIR gaped in awe, "Ooooooooooooh!"

"Results have come back normal, Sir, nothing unusual has entered your system."

"Then carry out a biological san, something isn't right with ZIM!"

"Got that right..."

"What was that?"

"Scanning now Sir!"

GIR giggled in the corner. The beams returned, this time travelling straight through his body. They vanished and the screen was filled with Irken letters and symbols.

"I have detected an unusually level of high blood pressure, increased squeedily squoosh pulsating rate and... hmm... levels of terantine." the computer stated.

The last one sounded familiar to him, but he wasn't sure as to what it was.

"What is this? How does this affect ZIM? Tell me now!"

"Terantine: an extremely rare Irken serotonin secreted from the antenna. Was once very common among Irken mates and pairings until the cloning of smeets was installed. It activates certain sections of the PAK's nervous system, mainly compassion, fear, interest and, _ahem_, arousal."

Zim felt an uncomfortable lump rise in his throat, he didn't like the sound of this, "And is the Gaz-human infected too? Does the human race also have this... Terantine?"

More symbols rushed across the screen, "I was unable to carry out a scan on the female, however, humans do show similar symptoms, although it is more complicated and goes under many serotonins, namely Testosterone, Oestrogen, Dopamine and Oxytocin. In fact, Terantine is basically a mixture of all of these in order to spark an emotion similar to humans in close bonding circumstances."

Zim narrowed his eyes in accusation, "What are you saying, Computer?" he asked dangerously.

GIR jumped up and clamped himself to the back of his masters head, making his hands into a heart shape over Zims eyes, "Master in LOVE!"


	6. Chapter 6: Promises Broken and Kept

Zim was sweating as he sat down for lunch. For the past week he's carefully avoided Gaz in hope of removing his 'infection', but the longer he spent out of her sight, the worse it seemed to get. How had this happened? How had this rare biological mishap appeared for no reason? Of course he did not have such emotions. The idea was just repulsive. This pale, beady eyed lower life form was horrendous on the eye and did nothing but cause fear and pain! It was obvious, computer was wrong. Simple. He smiled to himself, feeling foolish for ever allowing himself to believe such a ridiculous and disgusting idea.

"Dib, you promised!"

"AGH! The Dib-sister! Legs failing, eyes blurring!" he cried, then noticed some children looking at him, "I mean... I AM NORMAL!"

The siblings were sitting a few tables away. Dib was getting irritated, he was going to watch the special of Mysterious Mysteries that night, not go and take Gaz to see some stupid movie. True, he had told her the he would take her because of the age limit, but that was before he saw that weeks TV guide. Anyway, that movie was showing all week, he would take her tomorrow.

"No, tonight, you promised and you remembered what happened the last time you broke a promise!"

He shuddered, yes, he did remember. It was too horrible to think about, in fact he was sure that he had actually mentally blocked out most of it.

"What movie is this and why does it hold such importance?" demanded Zim, suddenly finding himself at the table, much to his own horror as much as Dibs.

"Vampire Pigs of the Un-dead 3: When no one can save your Bacon." she quoted, folding her arms.

"Zim shall escort you!" Zim offered, what was he doing? No, he didn't want to! Yes, he did! NO! They're staring, make an excuse! "Clearly this movie is of importance to the humans, it may help me understand why the simple act of a film of screen is so captivating, once the secret is revealed, the world shall me MINE!"

"Whatever... as long as I see my movie." she rolled her eyes.

"No way, ZIM! I'm taking her!" Dib cried, shoving Zim in the chest.

"You just said you weren't." Gaz pointed out.

"But that was before he showed up, there's no way I'm leaving you alone with him!"

"Fine, both come along, it makes no difference to me." Gaz narrowed her eyes and returned to her food.

"Fine." Dib and Zim said in unison, glaring at one another.


	7. Chapter 7: Awkward!

The three were making their way into the cinema, loaded with pop-corn and drinks. The attendant took their tickets and led them into an empty theatre. First sign of a crap movie, when no one bothers to show up, Dib thought. He saw Gaz take her seat and Zim coming up next to her. He quickly pushed in front and sat himself between Zim and his sister. Zim was acting way weirder than normal, and Dib didn't like it one bit. Ever since Gaz had told Zim to get lost, he'd been unusually distracted. But on what, Dib couldn't say. So it was best to keep an eye on his, at all times.

As the trailers started, Dib saw Zim reach across him and towards Gaz. Both Zim and Gaz dipped their hands into the tub of pop-corn at the same time and brushed against each other. Gaz ignored him and carried on eating, Zim however lingered. Dib glared in anger and smacked his arm down onto Zims in a karate fashion. The alien however saw this coming and swiftly pulled away, leaving Dibs hand to collide painfully with the arm rest. He grunted in pain.

"HA!" Zim whispered smugly, shoving the pop-corn into his mouth.

The adverts for the movie ended and the actual show began. It took them about two minutes to realise that they had been taken into the wrong theatre and were seeing the wrong movie. This was not a movie about the returning of evil blood-sucking pigs from beyond the grave to kill all things in their way. This was a rom-com.

"I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to vomit, then murder the attendant." Gaz stated, getting to her feet, "I'll be back in a minute with the real tickets."

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Dib called.

She gave him an icy glare, "Stay. Watch. Bond."

Then she was gone. What was that meant to mean? He glared at Zim and returned to his seat. Perfect.

"What did she say?" demanded Zim.

"Stay. Watch. Bond." he repeated, shuddering.

Bond? What was the Dib-monkey talking about? He only wanted to bond with one human and she was gone. NO! I was no bonding with any human! Vile lower life forms! Dib was pleased to see the disgust in Zims face, at least that was one thing they had in common, they were repulsed at the idea of having to spend time together.

Oh no... Dib looked up at the screen and saw that the two main characters of the movie had started sharing a private moment together. Dib could feel his face burning with embarrassment and horror. People over the age of thirty should not make-out, it was disgusting and to put it in a movie was just wrong!

Zim eyed the screen and was confused. What was this action of pushing ones lips against another's? Why did it make them happy so? He glanced at Dib and noticed how his head was ducked down and he was refusing to look at the screen. Clearly he knew the answer.

"Dib-stink, what is this?" he asked, pointing at the couple.

Dib nearly choked, his eyes widened and he slowly tilted his head to face Zim. Tell me he wasn't serious! Dib begged. Zim folded his arms.

"Explain!" Zim urged.

Dibs face burned scarlet, luckily Zim couldn't see in the theatres lighting. He swallowed hard and tried his best no to make eye contact. Normally he would have told Zim to get lost, but it would only end worse if he didn't tell him. He cleared his throat and held his palm to his head in despair.

"Uh, it's called kissing. Humans do it when they, uh, want to..." what was the word, "Bond with each other." he thought he was going to be sick, this was just too weird.

Zim nodded and looked back up at the screen. He examined the movements the couples lips made and how they tilted from one side to another. The seemed to be bonding rather well. Wait... bond? The Gaz-human had ordered that he and Dib bonded while they await her return, didn't she? Something was burning inside Zim, he must obey her! He must practice this ability to bond, that way he could bond better with her later! Not that he wanted to, he was ZIM! But still, some practice would come in handy, but who to practice on...?

Dib was glad that Zim had let the subject go, in fact he's been quiet for a while now. What was he planning? He looked over and noticed Zim smirking at him. His worm-like tongue slithered over his lips.

"Zim? Why are you looking at me like - agh!"

Zim thrust out his fist and grabbed Dib by the collar of his T-shirt and pulled him close. Without any hesitation, Zim pushed his lips against Dibs and waited for whatever form of bonding ritual these humans found happiness in to trigger. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw Dib frozen in fear, his eyes almost as wide as his glasses. It was at this point that Zim realised that there may be a little more to this ritual that he wasn't aware of... Dib shoved Zim away from him and started yelling in disgust and spitting on the floor, heaving every now and again like he was going to throw up.

"What the HELL?" Dib cried, rubbing his mouth on his sleeve.

"What? You think I wanted to have such close contact with you? I was just doing what your sibling said, bonding, isn't this how you humans bond?" he asked, pointing back at the screen, "Even you said that it was a bonding ritual!"

Dib littered the floor with more of his spit, "NO! Zim, that was a KISS! Kissing is what humans do to 'bond'" he used this fingers as air quotes, "when they're in love or have strong positive feelings for each other!"

Zims plastic pupils dilated and his jaw hung open, "So... what I just did..." he could feel the bile rise in his throat, "was an act... of AFFECTION!" he bellowed.

Dib grimaced as he nodded. His skin was crawling, who knows what kind of diseases he was going to get now! Zims skin turned a sickly shade of yellow.

"And you didn't tell me this because?" he screamed.

"Because it was embarrassing! And I never EVER thought that you'd try and do it to ME!"

The two stared at each other in disgust for what seemed like an eternity.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Dib declared, charging out of the room.

"Right behind you!" Zim exclaimed, clasping his hands over his mouth.

As the two sprinted from the theatre and towards the toilets, they passed the attendant who had led them to the cursed film. Only now he was badly bruised and bleeding from various areas.

"Hey, were you two with the young lady?" he asked.

They nodded, hardly able to open their mouths for fear of vomiting.

"She told me to tell you, she's gone home, the movie she wanted is cancelled until next week."

Zim and Dib deflated, they took one look at each other and couldn't hold it back any longer. They both crouched over in agony and vomited multiple times right in the middle of the cinema.

Later that night, Dib had finished brushing his teeth for the twenty-ninth time and was still feeling horrible infected. He had really gotten angry at Gaz, but refused to give away any details. It was better to be forgotten. Oh no, he comes the vomit again! Meanwhile, Zim was having his body fully disinfected by the computer as well was GIR. He was taking no risks, all effects of that ritual were to be exterminated. As the two scrubbed themselves of the horror, they only had one thing on their minds.

"I'm going to kill him!"


	8. Chapter 8: Confession

Gaz was sitting alone on the graveyard wall after skool on that Friday afternoon. It was her place she liked to go when Dib wasn't around. She was getting frustrated because all of her efforts on the game were going to be wasted as the batteries were fading fast and there was no save-point in sight. Stupid game! She sighed and put it down, vowing revenge. They would pay... She was about to get to her feet and walk home when she noticed that she was being watched.

"I thought the deal was off Zim, you don't have to stalk me anymore." she called.

The figure made a disgruntled sound and walked into view. He folded his arms and chewed his lip nervously.

"I allowed you to see me, you know..."

"Whatever..."

She gave in and patted the wall indicating for him to sit down. At first he eyed her as if trying to figure out what she was planning, but sat down all the same. There was silence. Not really awkward, for the most part, just sort of, expectant. What was he up to, she wondered, normally she didn't care but he seemed different lately. He wasn't is usual outgoing, over the top, confident self, now he seemed timid, nervous, almost like he was scared of her. This she was sued to, but there was fear, and then there was this? But what this was, she couldn't say.

"What's your problem?" she asked, making him jump, "You seem more weird than usual."

He gulped, eyes darting around looking for an excuse. His organs were making that comfortable yet horrible sensation that made his antenna twitch. At least his wig covered that much. He noticed the rows of graves surrounding them and shuddered.

"You like being surrounded by dead humans?" he said, swallowing hard.

She arched an eyebrow, "They're less irritating than the living ones."

He nodded, "Can't argue with that..."

She was impressed, not many people saw it that easily. Then again, she'd never let anyone get close enough to try and see it that way. She'd never been stalked before either so that was something... A dark cloud hovered above them, a light drizzle of rain started to fall. She quickly pulled out her umbrella and scooted closer to him, holding it over the pair of them.

"CURSE THIS INFERNAL RAIN!" he cried to the heavens, bringing his knees under his chin to fully protect himself.

She smirked and was tempted to pull the shelter away, but though against it, the smell was his burning skin was enough to make her retch and she didn't want that anytime soon. So she stayed still, letting him cower next to her. She actually took some kind of amusement in having someone so skittish next to her. Too bad it was him but... that couldn't be helped.

Zim didn't dare move, the cursed rain was mocking him! No one dares mock ZIM! He leant away and accidently brushed against her shoulder. She flinched.

"I don't like being touched." she said glaring at him.

He returned to his original and felt a raindrop land on his cheek. It burnt and he couldn't help but cry out in pain. Gaz rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards her. That smell was horrible! She could grit her teeth through him touching her if it meant that smell was gone!

"Whiner." she mumbled, "Don't you even look at the weather forecast?"

In truth, Zim had never heard of this, but instead nodded, "Of course! I check it with most careful examination!" he grinned triumphantly, "It's clean I assure you!"

Gaz looked at him suspiciously, but then sniggered, "Whatever. Want a hand getting home?"

He snapped his head to stare at her in shock, "What?"

She shrugged, "I asked if you wanted a hand to get home. It looks with the rain is only going to get worse."

"Why...?" he asked with extreme caution.

She hoped off of the wall and held the umbrella up for him to climb down with her, "There's more to my character then gaming and sarcasm you know."

By the time the two had made it back to Zims house, true to her word, the rain was quite heavily. He cowered directly behind her the entire way, none of the speaking. But he had been thinking about what she had said. Yes, there was more to her character then what meets the eye. Oh how he wanted to know more, but why? The feeling in his antenna was worse than ever, or was that better? Better like the flames he had caused in Impending Doom 1 maybe? What has he thinking? He needed to stop this! It was revolting! Gaz opened the front door for him and let herself inside, folding the umbrella by the door.

"You can keep that, I can get another one."

He eyed her cautiously, "On what grounds?"

"On the grounds you get me some new batteries for my game."

"What happened to there being more to your character?"

"What happens next time it's raining and you can't get anywhere?"

"I'll get the batteries!"

"Thought you would."

Gaz threw herself down on the sofa and watched as Zim left into the kitchen. She could hear him rummaging through cupboards and draws, he returned with a huge plastic bag full of them.

"I only need two, but thanks." she said shoving them into her bag, "Mind if I stay until the rain stops, now that I don't have an umbrella..."

"You gave it to me!" Zim cried, outraged.

"Zim, I'm winding you up." she said, folding her arms.

Yes, yes she was, "Oh. It makes no difference to me what you do, little Gaz, as long as you don't touch anything!"

She smirked, "Little Gaz? You haven't called me that in a while."

Zim could feel his face flushing, "LIAR!"

She rolled her eyes, "If you say so."

What was this? She was agreeing with him, or was she playing more mind games? He eyed her and gulped as he chose to sit next to her. This was it, now or never, he had to do it, before he exploded!

"What did you do to ZIM?" he cried, pointing at her accusingly, when she didn't answer and just shot him a look, he continued, "You dared to touch my superior antenna and ever since Zim has thought of nothing but the way you walk and talk and strike fear into the hearts of others! You care for none and yet others care for you and it makes no sense! You think I am unaware of the serotonin you injected into me but I know, oh I know, you cannot fool ZIM!"

Gaz smirked and narrowed her eyes, "Zim, I didn't do anything to you. If you're on about the time I pulled your antenna, then that's all I did. Anything else is of your own accord."

"You, really didn't do anything?"

"No, why? Is that true? You can't stop thinking about me?" she asked, annoyed, "Stalker..."

This was not the reaction he was expecting. No, not expecting, wanted. He wanted her to be honoured at the thought of Zim thinking about her! Insolent human, she had no idea!

"Feel honoured!" he cried, almost a little to desperately.

"Uh, okay... Maybe I should leave now."

Before he could stop himself, he lunged. He couldn't let her leave, not now! He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed his lips against hers. This was nothing like the Dib! No, don't think about that, vomiting in her mouth will not do any favours! No, this was different, this felt like what he saw on the movie screen. He relaxed his grip on her and gave her the option to stay or leave, she didn't move. This was...

What the hell is going on? Gaz thought. One minute she was about to leave, feeling uncomfortable with this sudden knowledge of what was going on in Zims mind, the next this. He had this weird look in his eye and he practically head butted her! She was about to knock him into next week and introduce him to a world of internal suffering when... he released her slightly. This wasn't against her will any more, he was actually giving her a chance to leave. So why wasn't she? This was...

They broke apart, Zim turned a deep olive green, presumably a blush and gave a nervous snigger. He looked ready to run. Gaz stared at him, eyes wide in shock, she tilted her head. There was silence. No one dared to breathe. It was Gaz who collected herself first.

"Like I said, I'd better go."

Her tone was totally unchanged! It was like nothing had happened! Zim watched her leave in dismay. He prised his contacts out and threw his wig to the ground. How dare she make a fool out of ZIM! The evil temptress human! AGH! Now what?

But Zim didn't hear the light footsteps behind him, but he did feel the uncharacteristically gentle hands turn him around. There she was again, this time an absent minded smile on her face. It was creepy seeing her smile, he had never seen that before, but he felt like he could get used to it. She stood on her tip toes and cupped his cheek, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Then she was gone again, this time, she didn't come back.

Zim stood in a dazed blur. He sunk to the floor and smirked, but he wasn't sure why. On one hand he was disgusted by her returning to taunt him more, but so pleased that she had. It made no sense, so why was he smiling? All of a sudden, a small figure started laughing manically and smacked itself against him. Zim cried out in surprise and pain as he was thrown backwards onto his back. The small figure pushed its face into Zims and started making lip smacking noises.

"MY TURN!"

"GIR! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"HAHAHAHA MY TURN MY TURN!"


End file.
